Tatsumaru
How Tatsumaru joined the Tourney Tatsumaru returned in Tenchu Wrath of Heaven after being revived by Tenrai to serve as his servant although it is later revealed by Onikage that he had full control and eventually betrayed Tenrai to help the Azuma in both Rikimaru and Ayame. In Rikimaru's story he appears at the Buddha temple where he slays Ganda before attacking Rikimaru, after their battle he reveals the secret to defeating Tenrai which was hidden in his right eye by their old master. Tenrai intervenes and is angered at his betrayal and extinguishes a candle which acts as a link to his life (each time a member of Tenrai's army dies a candle is extinguished symbolizing their life ending) and Tatsumaru falls to the ground dead much to Rikimaru's dismay. In Ayame's story Tatsumaru prevents the twin samurai Ukyo and Sakyo from killing Ayame with him later stating at Tenrai's fortress that it is his job to kill her. When Ayame reaches the Buddha temple to recover one of the three jewels she finds that Tatsumaru has been revived and already has possession of the jewel she seeks, Tatsumaru warns her that the next time they meet he will kill her without any hesitation. When Ayame reaches Tenrai's fortress she encounters Tatsumaru blocking her path and the pair fight with Ayame emerging the victor, Tatsumaru slumps to the ground wounded as Ayame rushes to his side telling him to hold on as she leaves to kill Tenrai with the following scene making it appears Tatsumaru has died from his injuries. However it is later revealed to be false when he and Rikimaru both arrive to assist Ayame in the battle against Tenrai, Tatsumaru orders both Rikimaru and Ayame to escape and decides to atone for his past sins by leaping into the portal that Tenrai entered to revive Mei-Oh with a box of explosives. There is also another story you can unlock by fighting Onikage in the other Castle. When Ayame reaches the end of Tenrai's fortress, Onikage will show up claiming to fight her. They fight and Ayame is the victor. But she ends up almost killed, until Tatsumaru appears. He blows himself and Onikage up to save Ayame. At the time of the second Tourney, Tatsumaru is resurrected by the racist Cerberus organization to purge "other worldly" threats to mankind. What Cerberus did not realize, is that Tatsumaru still had full control and still had some good left, even after encountering an Angara named Jaal Ama Darav. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Tatsumaru holds his right hand behind his back. After the announcer calls his name Tatsumaru does a series of punches and kicks then pulls out his sword as the camera zooms saying "I knew that you would come, and now that you have, I have no choice." Special Moves Demon Dash (Neutral) Tatsumaru takes his sword, swings it right and dashes forward thrusting the blade. Izuna Smash (Side) Tatsumaru crouches and kicks his opponent up. If he hits, he yells "Take this!" then jumps and after and spins to the ground, smashing the opponent against it. Moon Kick (Up) Tatsumaru jumps into the air kicking his right foot in a circle. Tanto Swipe (Down) Tatsumaru dashes along the ground and swings his left arm. Devastation Rush (Hyper Smash) Tatsumaru crouches saying "How about this?" and dashes to his opponent. If he hits, he bombards the opponent with a series of punches and kicks. After 15 hits, he jump kicks the enemy into the air, then when they are close to the ground, Tatsumaru kicks the enemy away, then says "You need more training!" Executing Attack (Final Smash) Tatsumaru jumps to the opponent saying "Say goodbye!" If he hits, he pins the opponent down, then knee kicks the opponent fracturing their ribs, then lifts the opponent up to break their arms, then heel kicks them down, then closes his fist tightly and snaps their neck with his fist, taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Tatsumaru does three spinning kicks then says "You are still outclassed." #Tatsumaru pulls out his sword and thrusts it then stands on one leg saying "Reckless, come back when you are ready." #Tatsumaru does a crouching kick then swings his left hand right then his right hand down saying "Sorry, friend." On-Screen Appearance Tatsumaru roll jumps to his point and says "I must kill you." Trivia *Tatsumaru's rival is a high-ranking Angara against the kett, Jaal Ama Darav. *Tatsumaru shares his English voice actor with Zhong Hui, Guo Jia, N. Gin, Bat, Iruka Umino, Haru of the Sugino and Haru pair, Cacturne, Dr. Riddles of the Dr. Riddles and Kido pair, the Evil Twins, Victor and Moritz, Giorno Giovanna, Kolyat Krios, Kloak, Shotzo, Axel and Henry Cooldown. *Tatsumaru shares his Japanese voice actor with Susano'o, Dee Jay, RoboQuad, Steel, Beautiful Suzuka, Michael Morbius, Komodo Moe of the Komodo Bros. pair, Chief Thunder and Anjuro "Angelo" Katagiri. *Tatsumaru shares his French voice actor with Thane Krios and Kano. *Tatsumaru shares his German voice actor with Ka'hairal Balak, Dino Mammoth, Yoichi Hiruma, Brad Wong, Krook, Gomar of the Gomar and Shioh duo, Cursya, Leo Aiolia, Sanji, Charlie Nash, Axl Low and Tekkaman Blade. *Tatsumaru shares his Arabic voice actor with Whizz, Iron Nick (Chunin Nick Uchiha in Japan), Fuuma, Captain Lone Starr, Kay von Wollenbarth, Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya, Jake Boyd (Tachiki in Japan), Reptil, Demyx, Nicholas "Nick" P. Wilde, Guan Ping, the Southern Raider, Johnny Sfondi, Colonel Redips, Jean Vilain, Dante Garza and Gadevi. *Tatsumaru shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Ryosuke Ishigami, Glemy Toto (in all his Mobile Suits), Monty Mole, Hwa Jai, Wayne Holden (in the PTX-40A), Crow, Gyarados, Kotaro Fuma, El Blaze, Bandeiras Hattori, Ogodei, Triborg and Rin Okumura. Category:Tenchu characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes